Currently, there are no vaccines available for Respiratory Syncytial Virus (RSV), and treatment options are limited. Improvements in neutralization assays, in terms of standardization and throughput potential, for RSV would facilitate the development of novel vaccines and therapeutics. This contract supports the development of high throughput quantitative PCR assays to detect neutralizing antibody to human respiratory syncytial viruses (subtypes A and B).